Peace
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana tentang Kim Junmyeon yang mencintai ketenangan. OT12. Friendship!KrisHo. Semi-canon. DLDR!


**_Peace_**

Disclaimer:

EXO (c) Yang di Atas, keluarganya, dan calon masa depannya. Yang jelas bukan punya saya padahal pengen :'(((

Peace (c) akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Arisu

Warning: OT12, Friendship!Krisho, semi-Canon.

Note: Untuk Inktober 2018 Day#2.

Prompt: Tranquil

Happy Reading~~

.

.

 _"It is neither wealth nor splendor, but tranquility and occupation which give you happiness."_

 _\- Thomas Jefferson_

.

.

Junmyeon mencintai keheningan.

Ketika trainee lain berkumpul dan bercanda bersama seusai melalui latihan yang berat dan melelahkan, Junmyeon lebih memilih untuk menolak ajakan mereka. Saat yang lain membicarakan soal makan bersama, Junmyeon akan menggelengkan kepala dengan alasan memilih pulang lebih cepat.

Walau alasan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tiga puluh menit sebelum pulang ke rumah, Ia akan mengendap-endap menaiki gedung tempat latihan itu dan berhenti setelah mencapai atap.

Tidak ada orang di sana, dan Junmyeon tahu dimana spot yang tepat agar tidak tertangkap pegawai yang bekerja disana --yang mungkin saja kebetulan mendatangi atap juga--. Ia akan duduk bersantai di sana. Rasanya seperti memiliki markas rahasia untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seperti saat ini, Ia hanya duduk terpaku sambil bersandar di dinding itu. Mendongakkan kepala, menghirup semilir angin malam.

Hanya Ia, dan keheningan.

.

Terdengar suara gemerisik dari samping kirinya.

"Oops sorry".

Junmyeon melongo melihat orang itu. Ia tiba-tiba saja kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang mendatangi tempat rahasianya. Sudah sekian lama Junmyeon mendapati spot ini tapi baru pertama kali ini ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Apa mungkin karena tubuh jangkungnya sehingga jangkauan pandangannya menjadi lebih luas?

Baru saja orang itu hendak pergi, Junmyeon cepat-cepat menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Kau bisa diam disini. Ini tidak seperti aku pemilik tempat ini", ucapnya.

Pemuda tinggi itu tampak mempertimbangkan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menurut. Junmyeon sedikit mengenal siapa orang ini. Ia adalah trainee Kanada-China yang belakangan ini sering dibicarakan orang-orang, terutama kaum wanita.

Junmyeon menangkap kilatan merah yang tampak dari manik orang itu, "….apa kau baru saja menangis?".

Surai raven itu cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah dan mengusapnya. "Tidak, ada debu yang masuk ke mataku", balasnya. Aksennya masih terdengar berantakan.

Junmyeon tahu kalau anak itu baru saja berbohong. Tetapi Ia memilih untuk mengangguk saja, karena tidak mungkin memaksa orang yang baru saja ditemuinya tiga menit lalu itu untuk berbuka padanya.

Menyadari kepekaan Junmyeon , pemuda itu tersenyum. "Apa kau memang selalu di sini? Tidak ikut berkumpul bersama yang lain?"

Junmyeon menggeleng pelan, "terkadang ada orang yang lebih memilih bersama dengan ketenangan.

"Terdengar suara tawa. Khawatir mengundang kesalahpahaman, si jangkung itu cepat-cepat menjelaskan, "Aku hanya kaget saja ternyata ada juga yang sepemikiran denganku.

"Mereka pun mulai berkenalan.Dan sejak saat itu, semuanya berubah menjadiJunmyeon, Yifan, dan ketenangan.

.

Raut wajah gugup tampak jelas memenuhi wajah keenam lelaki itu. Sehun berulang kali mengusap keringat dingin yang mengalir di wajahnya, Kai masih berupaya memanjatkan doa, D.O mati-matian ditemani Chanyeol berlatih untuk berbicara, dan Baekhyun yang benar-benar tidak tahan akhirnya mendadak melakukan push-upsebelum akhirnya diomeli oleh manager-noona.

Sementara Junmyeon masih terpaku, berupaya menenangkan tangannya yang tak bisa berhenti gemetar.

"Maaf hyung, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar saja? Aku berjanji akan kembali dalam lima menit" pintanya.

Orang yang dipanggilnya menaikkan alis, tampak ragu. Junmyeon masih memandang penuh harap.

"Pastikan kau kembali tepat waktu. Jangan sampai kau sendirilah yang merusak panggung debutmu" komentarnya.

Junmyeon pun membungkukkan badannya sebelum segera berlalu. Ia segera keluar dan menghirup udara segar. Masih terdengar sedikit kebisingan, tetapi setidaknya bisa sedikit membantu dalam menjernihkan kepalanya.

Ia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya berulang kali. _Yifan pasti sekarang sedang melakukan hal yang sama_ , pikirnya. Benaknya membayangkan temannya yang tengah memimpin anggota grupnya yang lain, yang sedang berjuang di negeri Tirai Bambu itu.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Ia pun bergegas kembali masuk.

.

Junmyeon menyukai suasana ini. Disaat Chanyeol sudah merasa gatal untuk berbicara, Ia masih saja tetap tersenyum memandangi teman-temannya yang lain. Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah mulai saling mengganggu. Xiumin dan Luhan mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk tidur, sebelum akhirnya tertangkap basah oleh Chen dan Kai.

Apanya yang diam kalao anggota tubuh mereka menggeliat-gelian kesana kemari?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yifan tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Ia mendekat ke D.O sebelum melepas-pasang-kan topi yang di kenakannya ke kepala main vocalist EXO-K itu. Menunjukkan betapa gabutnya Ia.

Junmyeon tertawa geli. Bahkan Yifan saja tak tahan diam selama ini.

Mungkin dari dua belas kepala yang tengah syuting EXO SHOWTIME itu, hanya Junmyeon seorang yang begitu menikmati 'ketenangan' itu.

.

Junmyeon mendengar suara gerakan tangan Yifan dari luar kamar itu. Terdengar suara isi lemari yang dikeluarkan, buku-buku yang dimasukkan, dan berbagai barang-barang Yifan yang siap untuk dibawa pergi.

Dari semenjak Yifan menyerahkan berkas gugatannya hingga Ia resmi angkat kaki dari dorm ini, Ia tak pernah bicara sepatah katapun. Ini adalah rekor diam terlama milik blonde itu.

Junmyeon melihat sekitar. Anggota lain tidak ada yang keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya mereka tahu kalau ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi kedua leader itu untuk bicara empat mata dan mereka sadar kalau mereka tak boleh mengganggu. Bahkan Lay mengungsi ke kamar Luhan, sementara manager hyung pergi entah kemana.

Yifan keluar dari kamar itu dan mendapati Junmyeon yang mematung di hadapannya, mencoba menghalangi jalannya.

"Tidak bisakah setidaknya kau pertimbangkan kembali keputusanmu? Apa kau benar-benar harus melakukan ini?" Tanyanya.

Yifan tetap diam dan memilih untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Junmyeon. Junmyeon tahu benar kalau kalimatnya tadi tidak ada gunanya. Ia yang paling tahu betapa keras kepalanya leader EXO-M ini dan paling mengerti kalau sekali Ia memutuskan sesuatu,Ia taka an pernah menarik kata-katanya kembali.

"Kau bahkan tak mau memberitahu alasan **sebenarnya** kau meninggalkan kami", tekannya.

Yifan menundukkan kepala dan berjalan melaluinya. Ia sudah sampai di hadapan pintu tatkala Junmyeon kembali membuka suara.

"Apa kau akan tetap diam seperti ini? Kau tak pernah menjawab satupun pertanyaanku."

Yifan berdiri tegap, menghela napas panjang. Untuk pertama kalinya Ia berbicara setelah sekian lama.

"Ada dua alasan mengapa seseorang diam saat Ia ditanya. Yang pertama karena Ia tidak tahu jawabannya--", Ia menggantung kalimatnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Junmyeon dan menatap matanya. Manik tajam bertemu iris yang penuh kehangatan.

"--dan yang kedua, Ia tidak ingin menyakiti kita dengan jawabannya."Junmyeon mencelos.

"Kuserahkan sisanya padamu, leader" salam terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya Ia benar-benar pergi dari dorm itu.

Junmyeon tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Rasanya seperti seluruh dunia mendadak membisu. Tetapi bukan kesunyian seperti ini yang Ia inginkan.

.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti sekeliling mereka. Tak ada yang berani berkata. Mata Tao sudah tampak membengkak, Luhan hanya menundukkan kepala dan bahkan Chanyeol seolah mematikan tombol hiperaktifnya khusus untuk saat ini.

Junmyeon mengepalkan tangan, mencoba menguatkan diri.

"Baiklah semua, ayo kita makan. Kalian pasti lapar,kan? Kalian mau apa? Biar aku yang membayar" serunya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Hening sejenak sebelum Kai menjawab, "…..aku ingin ayam."

"chicken is not my style" semua langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu mengerjap menyadari Ia baru saja mengucapkan kalimat terlarang.

"Ka-kalau begitu biar Kyungsoo dan Luhan-hyung saja yang pergi. Jangan lupa pesan kentang keju kesukaan Lay-hyung, aku senang mengganggu Kr--"

Hening lagi. Chanyeol ingin sekali menebas kepalanya sendiri.

"Sudah sudah, sepertinya kita terlalu lapar. Kita makan jjajangmyeon saja, biar aku yang tulis. Jjajangmyeo untuk dua belas orang kan?"

Bahkan D.O yang baru saja menyelesaikan ucapannya langsung menjatuhkan pulpennya.

Semua terdiam, sadar betul jika mereka masih tidak biasa dengan keadaan ini.

.

Junmyeon menyandarkan badannya ke dinding berwarna biru muda itu. Dihirupnya semilir angin malam, seraya mendongakkan kepala menghadap langit. Tiba-tiba Ia merasa déjà vu.

Tidak ada satupun bintang yang tampak pada mala mini. Hanya cahaya bulan yang setia menyinarinya.

Ia mengenang semua yang terjadi di masa lalu. Semuanya seperti cinematic record yang berputar di hadapannya, menayangkan perjalanannya mulai dari saat menjadi trainee, saat showcase, saat debut, saat pertama kali syuting MV dengan formasi utuh, saat pertama kali memenangkan penghargaan, saat liburan bersama ke pantai, saat syuting MV Overdose, dan tanpa sadar Ia sampai pada episode yang terjadi kemarin.

Tak sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia menoleh, hanya mendapati tempat di sebelahmya yang kosong. Tempat ini kembali menjadi miliknya seorang. Tidak ada lagi Yifan yang akan berada di sisinya, tidak ada lagi Yifan yang siap menghiburnya, tak ada lagi Yifan yang siap menopangnya setiap Ia merasa semua begitu berat. Tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada lagi.

Junmyeon menutup mulut, menahan sesenggukannya.

Tak ada suara apa-apa terdengar. Semuanya terasa sunyi. Sepi. Hening. Kosong. Dan…..hampa.

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya seorang Kim Junmyeon mengutuk keberadaan dari kesunyian.

.

.

 _"Great souls suffer in silence"_

-Friedrich Schiller

.

.

-END-


End file.
